bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Sherlock characters
This article features minor characters from Sherlock. A minor character can be defined as: * A character who never appears on screen. * A character who does appear on screen but who we have very little information on - for example, a character that only appears very briefly, has little or no effect on plot, etc. Clara Clara is first introduced in the pilot episode of Sherlock, when Sherlock deduces that John has a brother named Harry, though John says Harry is his sister, whose real name is Harriet. Harry was married to Clara, but Harry ended things, in large part due to her own alcoholism. Harriet Watson Harriet "Harry" Watson was John Watson's sister. She was thirty six when John and Sherlock met for the first time.http://www.johnwatsonblog.co.uk/blog/29january January 29, 2010 Harry was first mentioned when Sherlock Holmes managed to deduce information about her from a glance at John's phone. The phone became John's when Harry passed it on to him after her relationship with her spouse, Clara, ended due to her (Harry's) alcoholism. An engraving remained on the back, allowing Sherlock to deduce that Harry ended the relationship with Clara rather than the other way around. Harry has attempted unsuccessfully to give up drinking and John planned on visiting her on at least one Christmas. She is a regular visitor and contributor to John's blog. Harry was invited to John and Mary's wedding, but she did not attend. Uncle Rudy Rudy '''is the uncle of Mycroft and Sherlock. To date, only Mycroft had spoken about Rudy, claiming that Rudy had cross-dressed. When Eurus burned down the ancestral home of the Holmes's, Musgrave, Rudy took it to himself to take Eurus away to ensure that she would not harm anyone else. Mycroft was the only other person to know this, and told Sherlock and his parents that Eurus died starting another fire; while he and Rudy tried to ensure that Eurus won't be seen again, lest the consequences that they might fear. Victor Trevor aka "Redbeard" '''Redbeard was Sherlock's childhood pet dog who was put down when Sherlock was a child. Charles Augustus Magnussen reveals him to be a pressure point of Sherlock and mentions it to him, as does Mycroft in the call prior to the wedding. In "The Final Problem", it was revealed that due to an allergy of Mr. Holmes, the Holmes family never had a dog, thus Redbeard had never existed. Redbeard however, was a nickname that Sherlock had made for Victor Trevor, his childhood best friend who played Pirates with him. Eurus Holmes later kidnapped and left Victor to drown, due to her jealousy towards their friendship, an event which traumatized Sherlock significantly. To forget the event, Sherlock rewrote his memory and remade Redbeard as a dog instead of his best friend because the event was significantly damaging. When John Watson was trapped in the same well as Victor was, John found the remains of Victor, confirming his fate. Appearances * "His Last Vow" (vision; as dog) * "The Abominable Bride" (vision; as dog) * "The Six Thatchers" (vision; as dog) * "The Final Problem" (flashback and remains; identified as Victor Trevor) Mentioned * "The Sign of Three" * "A Scandal in Belgravia" Mrs Turner Marie Turner is the next door neighbour to the residents of 221 Baker Street. She is friends with Mrs Hudson, who visits her often and borrows her computer, until John and Sherlock buy her a laptop for Christmas. One of her tenants attempts to get Mrs Hudson to join Facebook (possibly one half of the gay couple mentioned in 'A Study in Pink'). She (or at least her online presence) can be seen commenting on 'The Speckled Blonde' entry in John Watson's blog. Trivia * This character is a reference to a continuity error in "A Scandal in Bohemia" where Holmes calls the landlady "Mrs Turner". References Category:Characters: Sherlock (2010)